Wish We Were Older
by KRay Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward parted ways after a life time of friendship but what happens when they are suddenly reunited and someone is engaged. The past comes rushing back to the both of them and they are stuck wondering what could have been. Rated M for adult themes and language. BxE. HEA.


WISH WE WERE OLDER

**A/N: So several things, first I don't own it, Stephanie Meyer does. I just play. **

**Second of all this story was previously posted on MY OLD ACCOUNT! I did not steal this story, it has always been mine. If you don't believe me then go read on Blueopal Writer's page (aka My OLD PAGE) and see the note on the profile there. Again, I repeat...I WROTE THIS STORY and am just posting it on this account.**

**This story stays mostly in BPOV but the first of this chapter is in third person. I think that's all for now, see you down below.**

Edward and Bella at age five…..

"Edward, give me my dolly back!" Bella chased Edward through his house as he ran with her doll.

Throwing his head back he laughed whole heartedly at her then disappeared into his room with his cousin Emmett who was two years older than him.

"Hurry Ed." Emmett urged with the scissors in his hand ready for their plan.

Edward handed over the doll with her long blonde hair and hid his laughter as Emmett placed the scissors at the base of the dolls head.

"EDWARD!"

He jumped at the sound of his younger sister Alice's voice from the other side of the door. She was kicking on the door and he could hear Bella sobbing then turned back to see his cousin kicking the dolls hair underneath Edward's bed. The two laughed at the butchered hair of the doll just as everything outside the door silenced and heavy footsteps approached.

Emmett through the doll at his younger cousin and said, "Here you did it."

"No…" Edward disagreed and threw the doll back at his cousin who was still clutching the scissors in his frozen hand.

"Edward…open the door." It was his father, Carlisle.

Edward panicked and shoved the doll under the bed and ran to the door to open it for his father.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked and looked around at the four children standing around his feet.

Alice had her small hands on her hips as Bella stood behind Carlisle sobbing loudly. Emmett sat on the bed as if he was blind as to what was happening at the moment. Edward tucked his hands behind his back and looked over to the bed where the evidence was hiding.

"Daddy…" Alice started and pointed an angry finger at Edward. "He stole Bella's doll."

"Edward, is that true?" He asked his son and looked at him waiting for the answer.

Edward raised his head and looked into the questioning eyes of his father. The matching green pairs of eyes stared each other down until Edward looked towards Emmett.

Emmett was practically shaking his head back and forth and jumping up and down on the bed. The last thing Emmett wanted was to be in trouble…again. That was what always happened when the four would play together. Emmett would think of crazy ways for Edward to torture Bella and Alice. And Emmett always got in trouble…

"Well," Edward swallowed hard and looked from Emmett, then to the teary eyed Bella and back to his father. "Emmett said to-"

"No!" Emmett yelled and fell back on the bed.

"Where's the doll?" Carlisle asked in an angered voice now. His patience was starting to grow a little thin. He had been babysitting all day for his wife Esme and her best friend Renee-Bella's mother-and of course Esme's sister Victoria-Emmett's mom.

He loved the kids…really he did, but he wasn't sure how to handle these types of situations very well.

Edward glanced back to his cousin who was still shaking his head at him. Then with downcast eyes Edward slowly pushed one finger across the room pointing to his bed.

Carlisle sighed and walked over to pull the bed skirt back and saw the hairless doll. Bella gasped as Carlisle pulled the doll out from under the bed and she saw how the doll's once upon a time perfect hair was uneven and jagged. She began to cry even harder and buried her face in her little hands.

Edward knew that what he had done was bad whether he had cut the dolls hair or not.

"Edward… tell Bella that you are sorry." He said and took the doll back to the little girl still standing in the hallway.

He huffed loudly and said, "Sorry Bella."

Carlisle handed the doll to Bella and she clutched it to her chest tightly.

"Monsters!" Alice screamed at her brother and cousin for the treachery that they had committed. Then she pulled on Bella's hand and led her back to her room.

Carlisle turned back to Edward and shook his head in disappointment. "Edward I want you to pick out your favorite toy and give it to me."

"Why?" He looked at his father in horror.

"Because you destroyed Bella's favorite doll. This is your punishment; you won't get the toy back for a whole month."

"But it was Emmett's idea." He tried to plead and not get his superman action figure taken away-it even had the cape that came off. It was his absolute favorite toy. Superman went everywhere with Edward.

"Emmett will get his punishment too I'm sure…but the toy." Carlisle reminded and held his hand out to his son.

Edward knew from past experience that he would lose his toy no matter what. So with a sigh he went to his bed and pulled Superman off of his pillow and handed it to his father.

"Now go lie down on your bed and think about what you've done Edward." His father told him and turned to leave but motioned for Emmett to follow. "Come with me Emmett."

When the two were about to leave the room Emmett turned back to Edward and stuck his tongue out at him right as Carlisle closed the door.

**TEN YEARS LATER…**

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Edward asked as they sat in the back of Emmett's Chevy Camaro. Edward had stolen it from his cousin late at night while he was asleep and took it-illegally with no driver's license-to pick up Bella from a friend's house.

They had both told big lies to their parents and friends just so that they could have this time together.

The music was turned down in the front but still seemed to seep through the car rather loudly. Maybe it was because they were both scared half to death about what they were about to do.

Edward had never done anything like this before even though he had used the images of his best friend Bella to jack off at nights but he had never imagined that they would actually have sex. She was hot-according to him. Her long brown hair that curled at the ends was always a turn on for him…not to mention the curves and bumps that had been added to her body in the last couple of years thanks to the start of puberty. Of course Edward had the adjustments to his body as well…and none of them went unnoticed by Bella. She nearly had a heart attack when she got in the car and saw the hard bugle protruding through his pants.

She almost backed out then and went back into her friend Jessica's house to finish out the ridiculous sleepover. She had really only went to Jessica's because she and Edward were going to sneak off together and Jessica's parents were out of town and her older sister was in her room asleep.

But now here they were…parked out in the middle of nowhere and in the backseat about to make the craziest decision of their lives.

"I want to do it, yes." Bella said and nervously chewed on her lip as she stared into Edward's green eyes.

_Why was he so calm about this? _She questioned herself but just continued to chew on her lip.

"Ok." He nodded and turned to face her.

"Did you bring the uh…the thing…" She asked him nervously but couldn't bring herself to say the actual word.

"Condom?" Edward asked with a laugh and made her blush a deep red.

"Yeah I got some from Emmett…I got a couple in case you wanted to do it again." He said with a huge grin and Bella shuddered lightly.

"No…just once." She had drawn the line then and there.

"Ok, let's do it." Edward said anxiously and reached into his back pocket pulling one of the foil packages out.

Bella glanced from the hard knot in his pants to the package in his hand and back to him. _I am going to puke…_she told herself as she watched him take his t-shirt off quickly. _Why do people have sex naked…can I keep my clothes on? _Her mind was a nervous ramble while Edward could only think, _I am about to have sex…_

Bella waited until Edward was completely naked in front of her and she felt her cheeks redden and her chin quiver. God she was so nervous…

"Your turn Bella." He said calmly and turned to face her.

She nodded and swallowed hard trying to moisten her dry throat…it wasn't happening. With a trembling hand she slowly pulled her shirt over her head and made sure not to look at Edward as she finished undressing. Sooner than she would have preferred she was naked in front of him as well. And not only naked but freezing. Washington State in March was _really _cold. Of course the cold only did one thing to her small breasts and as soon as they reacted to the temperature Edward gasped loudly beside her.

She bit her bottom lip and sneaked a sideways glance to Edward to gage his reaction. What if he didn't like her body…Why did she ever agree to this?

When she saw his wide eyes that were fixed on her chest she had the urge to cover herself up but resisted.

"Can I…" Edward choked on his words and then finished with the rest of his request. "Touch them?"

Bella closed her eyes tightly and slowly nodded a yes in his direction. He didn't hesitate one bit in moving his hands quickly across the back seat of the car to grasp her boobs. He was only too happy that she had let him.

What surprised Bella the most was that she loved the way that his hands felt on her and before she knew what she was doing she mumbled the word, "More."

Edward groaned and squeezed her tighter making him the hardest he had ever remembered being. Even watching some of the porn videos that Emmett had lent him didn't do this to him. He was so excited that he was actually touching real boobs that he was beyond horny.

"Bella can I kiss you?" He asked with a big smile on his face. He was just so freaking happy.

She nodded and leaned her head closer to him with her eyes closed. They hadn't opened since he had laid his hands on her chest. Edward leaned in and kissed her softly but soon stuck his tongue into her mouth making her breath catch. They had been each other's first kiss while playing a truth or dare game with Alice and Emmett…and Edward had kissed a lot of girls so he did know what he was doing in _that _department and didn't hesitate one bit to show Bella how good of a kisser he was.

Through the whole beginning Bella kept her hands at her side. She was too afraid to move. She had no clue what she was doing. She would just let Edward control the situation and it would be over soon…real soon. Jessica said that guys never lasted long their first time. She said that they come quickly whatever that was supposed to mean…she just wished that he would get on with it so that she can be through with this embarrassing situation. How would they ever look at each other again…their families had dinner together every Saturday night…she would be at his house tomorrow night and would be so freaking embarrassed…maybe she could fake sick and get out of it.

Edward pulled back from the kiss and stared at Bella until he realized that she was going to keep her eyes shut.

"Bella will you please look at me?" He said and wouldn't dare move his hands from her chest.

She sighed heavily and opened her eyes one at a time. She was scared and excited at the same time and as her emotions always were they were written all over her face.

"It's going to be ok Bella." Edward said calmingly. He knew she was scared but yet he couldn't feel sorry for wanting this with her. They were lifelong best friends…why wouldn't he want this with her first? Besides she was hot and had a really nice body…

She nodded slowly and as she kept her eyes on him she moved away from his touch and lay down on her back in the seat. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was insinuating and it only took Edward half a second to catch on. Anxiously he ripped the condom open and slid it on hoping that it was on the right way and then moved Bella's legs apart to settle between her thighs.

Looking down at her he internally nodded and said to himself, _so that is what this really looks like. _

Bella gulped nervously as she stared down between them. She could see his dick and it made the area between her legs wet with her own moisture and she didn't understand it fully…she had never done that before. Had she?

Edward looked into her eyes and said, "I am going to go in now. If it hurts too badly tell me and I will stop."

It was going to hurt…Bella was positive of that but she wouldn't stop him because she knew the longer she drug this out the worse it would get.

Edward looked down to her wet pussy and then back to her face. "Bella I am going to touch you ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Holding her breath, she waited for him to touch her most private area. She had never even touched herself there except for washing in the shower and even then she felt awkward about it. So when Edward pushed his finger between her lips and she nearly jumped off the seat with excitement she couldn't understand what he had touched to make her react like that. Then it clicked in her mind…it was her clit…so that's where it was.

She looked to Edward to see him staring down at his finger on her with a grin on his face…_he doesn't have to be so smug about knowing what he is doing_, Bella thought to herself and then made a mental note to slap him for it later.

She waited for him to move his finger again and when he did, the breath she had been holding escaped her mouth in a moan. Maybe when they actually did have sex it would feel that nice…

Before she realized what was happening Edward pulled his fingers away from her and she opened her eyes to see him stick his index finger in his mouth. His eyes rolled back and her mouth fell open.

_He just tasted my…he just…he just tasted me! _ She was in shock and had no clue as to how she should respond to that.

When Edward pulled his finger from his mouth he put the same hand down between them and grabbed his dick. He held it firmly in his hand while he slipped it between her lips making her moan and then grazed the same spot with the tip of his dick making them both moan. Suddenly Bella wasn't so nervous anymore.

He slid is dick down her wet slit until he came to her opening. With a heavy breath he slowly pushed into her and watched her every reaction.

At first her face was relaxed with pleasure and then he felt the resistance inside of her…he immediately knew that she was about to be in pain and he almost pulled out because he didn't want to hurt her but she shook her head at him and her eyes flew open. She could feel him pushing against the soft membrane that he was about to break.

"Just do it Edward." She told him seriously.

He nodded and Bella closed her eyes as he let go of his dick and used his hips to shove into her further.

He felt it give away underneath the pressure and then saw the pain rock across Bella's face. Her eyebrows pulled together and she pursed her lips as she began to breathe heavily.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled knowing the pain that she was experiencing was coming from him. He immediately promised himself that if she bled he would never forgive himself.

She shook her head in detest to his apology. But he finished going the rest of the way in and then slowly pulled back out.

_God_…he thought to himself, _she is so tight around me. _

He pumped in and out of her slowly because he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. But already he was so close and he had only gone in and out five times…he could feel his orgasm about to crush over him. His balls tightened and he was right there…then heaven help Bella moaned and he shot out more forcefully than he ever had.

He gritted his teeth and groaned as he streamed everything out into the condom. _Damn that felt amazing._

With a gentle huff he pulled out of her and looked down to see his semen filling the bottom of the condom. He sat down on his haunches and slowly pulled his condom off. He didn't look close enough to see if she had bled onto the condom. He couldn't handle that…

Bella sat up quickly…her face was flushed and she looked at him seriously. Then with a small laugh she said, "Well that was quick."

Edward laughed and moved to sit down beside of her. They sat awkwardly beside each other not really knowing what to say to the other…what did they do now?

Bella cleared her throat several minutes later and finally asked, while she blushed seven shades of red, "So…how many more condoms did you bring?"

Bella and Edward had sex three more times that night and the last time Edward had to pull out of her before he came because they had ran out of condoms. That time Bella had almost had an orgasm herself but Edward had pulled out too soon. After cleaning up with the towels that Edward had slipped into the car on advice from Emmett, he drove her back to Jessica's house and let her out. Both of them smiling like fools. They hugged each other goodnight and Bella watched from the porch as Edward drove off in his cousin's car.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Swan." The principal called across the PA system in the auditorium. I should have told them to pronounce me as _Bella, _not _Isabella. _I walked up in front of my entire graduating class to receive my little rolled up fake diploma. They would send the real one in the mail. As I walked across the stage I first of all hoped that I didn't fall flat on my face, and second of all I couldn't believe that I was graduating high school. It had all gone by too quickly. As I shook hands with the important looking people on stage-I really had no clue who they were-I heard several people scream for me in the audience. The first and loudest was Emmett…my lifelong family friend who had aggravated the hell out of me most of my life, the next was my best friend Alice. Her little shrill screams were unmistakable, and lastly I could hear my dad.

I looked out as I was walking back to my seat and saw my family and friends gathered in a little huddle towards the center of the auditorium. They were all standing and I am positive that my mom was crying. The next person my eyes found was Edward. There he sat in the front row looking as smug as ever probably waiting on me to fall on my face…When he saw that I was looking he winked and clapped his hands. He had already made it through the line and got the fake diploma. Lucky dog…his name started with C and therefore he got to be one of the firsts up on the stage.

After that I looked back to my feet making sure that I wasn't going to trip and fall and easily made it back to my seat.

That was the last summer that I saw Edward Cullen…all sorts of crap had happened to us and every time we spoke after graduation it was only to scream at each other. In July my family and I moved…we moved all the way from Washington to Chicago. I cried…everyday for an entire month. But soon I started school at the University in Chicago and the past seemed like a dream. I forgot the great times that I had had with the Cullen family and I never thought about the bad times. I missed some of them so much…especially Alice. We kept in contact for awhile but eventually drifted apart.

Now I am twenty five years old and living in New York City-alone-with a desk job and a fancy title working nine to five. I had few friends that I saw even though I had made several. Angela Weber was a real sweet girl, we worked together. I lived five blocks away from my cousin Jasper Whitlock and his pig of a best friend Jacob Black. Other than them…I had no other friends. But that was fine. I had my job and when I wasn't at work I was at home relaxing by reading a book or simply watching TV. I loved my life…it didn't have to be complicated and full of crazy friends that I couldn't keep up with. I just lived from day to day…and that was perfectly alright with me.

On a Tuesday evening I was leaving the office when my phone began ringing in my purse. I dug through the bottomless pit until I finally found the device. It was a number I didn't recognize so my first assumption was that it was a business call.

Pushing the appropriate button I answered, "This is Bella Swan." Then I stepped up to the curb throwing my hand out trying to wave a taxi down.

Of course three of them went zooming right on by completely ignoring me.

"Isabella Marie Swan." The voice stated and I had no clue who it was. It was a woman…her voice was high pitched and almost sounded familiar.

"Um…yes this is she." I answered and held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I continued to hail a cab…no such luck.

"You are harder to track down than the president." The girl said and I immediately dropped my arm. It was so familiar…right there on the tip of my tongue. Did I know this girl?

"May I ask who this is?" I questioned in an almost annoyed voice.

I wasn't annoyed with the stranger on my phone I was annoyed with the stupid cab drivers that wouldn't pick me up.

She laughed then and all of the sudden it slammed into me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh…My…God…This is not happening. Are you serious?" I asked in a happy voice into the phone. It can't be…like literally cannot be her….

She laughed again and there was no doubt about who it was.

"Alice Cullen." I stated and completely forgot about the cab.

"The one and only." She cheered into the phone and I nearly jumped up and down.

"Are you….where did…how did you get my number?" I yelled and turned and started walking up the street towards my apartment building.

"Well…your mom and my mom and…well it's a whole big mess but important thing is…I have your number."

I nearly squealed in excitement. "I can't believe it. How are you...how have you been….God I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know right! I just couldn't spend another day of my life without talking to you…I have missed you so bad Bella you just can't even begin to imagine."

I laughed into the phone and turned the next corner to make my way home. "Uh yeah I am pretty positive that I could imagine."

"Well anyway what are you doing right this minute?" She asked excitedly.

"Well," I looked around the crowded street and replied. "I am walking to my apartment because it is freaking impossible to get a cab in this blessed city at four fifteen on a Thursday evening."

She laughed and I heard a ding in the background. "New York is like that from time to time."

"You know that I am in New York?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered as if that was the most ridiculous question I could ask. "I talked to Renee….hence how I got your number."

"Oh…well duh Bella." I said and laughed at myself.

"But anyway my point is that I am going to be in New York City this weekend."

"What?" I asked excitedly. She was going to be in the city this weekend…

"Yes ma'am. So I figured dinner me and you tonight." She said with a sneaky tone.

"Absolutely!" I agreed and then asked, "Where are you at now?"

She laughed and said, "I am in the city."

"You are already here?" I questioned in complete hysteria. Oh my god I have missed her so badly.

"Yes." She said and I could hear her smiling.

I turned the next corner and could see my apartment building about five blocks away. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Well…let me think about it and I will call you back in about an hour or so. I want to get settled into the place I am staying." She said and snickered lightly.

"Ok…" I didn't want to get off of the phone with her but she would call me back I knew she would. "Well I will talk to you in a bit."

"Alright. Bye Bella."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and slipped it into my purse as I dug my keys out and started to walk a little faster. I was ready to be in my apartment and kicking my shoes off and relaxing on my couch.

**A/N: You know the drill if you know me...review please. I have no idea how often I will be posting. Probably whenever I feel like it lol. Please review and pass the word about the story.**

**Peace out**

***KRay***


End file.
